Ben (Peter)
Ben is a major character from Peter's Journey Pre-Apocalypse Northern Ireland Almost nothing is known about Ben's life prior to the outbreak. It is known that he lived in Belfast and he new how to ride a motor bike, as he posesses one, he also went to the same school as Peter did, he can shoot very well and posses a Ruger M77 Hawkeye Post-Apocalypse Issue 1 Three weeks into the apocalypse and Ben can be seen on watch out from the downstairs windows, he also volunteers to go out on a supply run when the walkers start to leave the area, later on that same day he leaves with Scott and Anna to go to one of the houses nearby, which turns out to be the Jemphry's house which they loot, Ben goes and looks for weapons out in the shed, which he finds a lot of sharp, usefull weapons, after that house the three head back to Anna's house, later that night he can been seen sitting around the table, when the phone rings. Issue 2 Ben is first seen when the drivers all organise an escape route, when they all leave the house the next day, Ben runs down to his house, shooting some walekrs to get his Dad's truck, he then leaves the neighbourhood witht the rest of the group, he arrives at the church and is shocked when they let off a gunshot Issue 3 just after James was shot dead by Shannon, Ben and the others are worred as the gunshot will bring walkers to their hideout, he tells everyuone to resecure the barricades in case of an attach, later on in the issiue he can be seen talking to Peter about leaving the church, which they then get into an argument about going to the school to secure guns, however when Scott and Kathryn come running down to warn them of oncoming walkers Ben, and a few other go upstairs to see the situation. the next day Ben was seen standing near Peter when he was about to tell then about the plan about going to get the guns when Susan and chris interrupt them, telling them that the walkers have breached the gate and are in the church grounds. ben, along with the others evacuate the Church, Ben drives his Dad's truck with two others beside him, when they get to the school Ben has his rifle at the ready, he the takes two of the gun bags with him when they leave the armoury. When they realise that there are walkers outside Ben takes point leading them into the main building, he then takes charge of the main group when Peter and some others get separated from them. Killed Victims * Numerous counts of Zombies Death *Ben got stabbed in the leg by a knife that was thrown at him by George after Peter let them (George and Lenny) go. It was then pressumed by Sarah that the knife would infect the leg if it wasnt taken out soon, but with nothing to stop the blood coming out of the leg after removing the knofe Ben decided to kill himself so that he doesnt have to suffer anymore. the Issue closes with a gunshot showing that Ben has commited suicide. Appearance Ben is a tall 19, year old, but smaller than Peter and is very skinny, he has long, wavy black hair. Personality Before the apocalypse Ben didn't care about anyone excpet himself, however now he has brought himself to like other people and is carying for others. Relationships Peter Peter and Ben went to school together however they never really got on, after a while they stopped talking, when the apocalypose happpened they grew closer and grew to work together more Trivia *Ben has good skills with a sniper rifle (as he own a Ruger M77 Hawkeye) *Ben is the Only known survior to be able to drive a motorbike *Ben drives his Dad's Ford truck at the begining, he later abandons it at the church, then drives his Bike, which he later allows Peter to use (Issue 10) and is currently driving the Citroen (as seen at the end of Issue 10) *Ben has good design skills as he made a bow and arrow from wood that he found in the forest (however it was left at the cottage at the time of the attack) *Ben has been seen as a supply runner for the group as well as a Hunter *Ben traits and ways of doing stuff can be seen like Daryl from the Walking Dead. *Ben was initially going to be dead when Scott opened the closet door in the church hall, but was kept alive. *Ben the the only Main Character to commit suicide. Category: Peter's Journey Category:Peter's Journey Characters Category:Characters